Consentante ?
by The Black Venus
Summary: « Prude. ».« Pas tant que ça… ».« Un Serpentard prétentieux et exécrable ? ».« Alors ça te plait ? » lui souffla t il à l’oreille. HGDM. 6e année.


Titre : Consentante ?

Genre : Romance

Rating : **M** (et je penses que c'est mérité ! Vous être avertis.)

Couples : Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer : Comment vous le dire… Bon. Quand vous marchez dans la rue… vous voyez parfois des personnes (des écoliers ?) habillées d'une façon sacrément singulière… non ? (si, si allez faites un effort). Et bien ces personnes ne sont par totalement timbrées sinon totalement fan. Fan d'une auteur : JK Rowling, la créatrice des romans Harry Potter. Je lui emprunte ses personnages dans cette fanfiction, par conséquent ils ne sont pas à moi. (Quel dommage quand on pense à un certain blondinet…). Cependant, tout le reste est le produit de mon imagination.

Mot de l'auteur : Et bien… j'avais dit que je ferais peut être une Lily/James… mais voilà j'ai eut une petite idée de sénario pour un HGDM… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics : « Le jour où je suis devenu un papillon » sera updater dès demain normalement !

J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre… il est un peu long mais j'ai pas eut le cœur de le couper lol. Donc bonne lecture !

* * *

_Oh là… Déjà 6h30 ! Debout là dedans ! _songea Hermione Granger en s'étirant. 

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et passa en revue les différents cours qu'elle aurait dans la journée avant de se lever avec un sourire satisfait.

Elle s'observa un instant dans le grand miroir de la chambre des filles de 6ème année. Gryffondor, il va de soit. Elle avait de très longs cheveux, bouclés et d'une magnifique couleur miel. Cependant on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils était très bien… arrangés. Non, en fait ça ressemblait plus à une crinière sauvage. Hermione s'en fichait un peu, à vrai dire elle aimait le naturel et puis ça contrastait un peu avec son caractère soigné et ordonné, de miss-parfaite-je-sais-tout. Qu'est ce qu'elle détestait ce surnom, beurk ! Surtout que c'était Malfoy qui l'avait employé en premier. Bien sûr elle ne regrettait en rien d'être une élève studieuse, mais ce qu'elle ne supportait pas c'était qu'on la prenne pour une sainte ! Elle était une fille comme les autres à la fin ! Ce qui était incroyable c'était que même cette conne de Bulstrode avait le droit à l'appellation contrôlée « fille », alors que même l'un de ses meilleurs amie, à elle, Hermione, doutait de sa féminité.

_M'enfin, c'est Ron ! Passons_. Songea-t-elle en chassant la pensée d'un geste de la main.

Elle ouvrit son tiroir et admira un moment ses sous vêtements. Elle les avait tous choisis un par un, avec amour. Chacun avait sa petite histoire… mais elle n'en mettait que très peu, certains étaient tellement beaux qu'elle avait peur de les abîmer, tandis que d'autre… et bien si jamais il y avait un coup de vent, les personnes se trouvant aux alentours n'aurait plus aucun doute sur sa féminité. Elle choisit donc, comme à son habitude, quelque chose de simple mais class : un shorty noir en soie. Le soutient gorge ? Assortit bien évidemment. De la même couleur et matière, avec de fine bretelles.

« Wow ! » fit une voie derrière elle. « Tu es vraiment magnifique Hermione »

« Merci Parvati » fit simplement la brunette. « Toi aussi. »

La jeune indienne portait un ensemble vert pomme qui contrastait agréablement avec sa peau brune. Il était vrai qu'elle était magnifique, mais c'était sans compter la participation de Ginny à la compétition. La jolie rousse dormait parfois avec ses camarades de 6ème année, quand, après avoir discuté toute la soirée, elle était trop fatiguée pour rejoindre son propre dortoir. La jeune fille portait un soutient gorge et un string tous deux assortis : gris et rose flashy… magnifique.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Parvati avant de se diriger nonchalamment vers la salle de bain.

Hermione sourit, amusée, et continua à s'habiller. La chemise blanche de l'école et la petite jupe lui allaient plutôt bien. Elle se demanda un instant si cette dernière n'était pas devenue trop courte. Il était vrai qu'elle continuait à grandir. Elle avait maintenant de longues jambes élancées.

_Tant pis, de toute façon avec la robe par dessus on ne voit rien_. songea-t-elle en enfilant sa cravate après avoir boutonnée son col jusqu'au dernier bouton.

« Tsss, tsss… » fit Lavande qui passait par là. « Laisse ça ouvert malheureuse. Voilà comme ça c'est bien, il faut qu'on voit un bout du soutient gorge ».

Hermione s'observa dans la glace : sa chemise donnait maintenant l'impression d'être négligemment ouverte. Pas mal…

« Et bien… en tout cas celui qui découvrira qui tu es vraiment tomberas de haut ! » s'exclama Ginny.

« Je ne cache pas mon jeu… » dit Hermione.

« Je ne parle pas vraiment de ton caractère, mais surtout de ton physique. Je n'arrive toujours pas comprendre d'où te viens ton petit côté timide et un peu… »

« Un peu quoi ? » questionna Hermione, curieuse.

« Prude. » dit simplement Ginny.

« Pas tant que ça… » fit Hermione en rougissant.

« Comparé à nous… » dit Ginny en désignant ses autres amies.

« Moui, enfin, on peut pas vraiment dire que vous soyez une référence… » répondit Hermione en souriant d'un air entendu.

« Hum… ça c'est vrai » acquiesça Parvati en passe une main dans le dos de la rousse.

« En tout cas, celui qui saura découvrir Hermione n'en aura que plus de mérite. » conclut Lavande.

♥ø ♥ø ♥ø ♣ ♂ ± ♀ ♣ø ♥ø ♥ø

Draco Malfoy décida de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet avant d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Il vit un beau jeune homme, musclé, la peau pâle, de magnifique cheveux blonds. Un visage angélique démentit par la lueur de provocation et d'autosuffisance qui dansait dans ses yeux gris orage.

Et non, il ne faisait jamais beau dans ces yeux là… mais sa mère lui avait raconté qu'une fois, quand il était petit et qu'il était encore insouciant, après que Narcissia l'ait emmené se promener, lui qui n'en avait jamais le droit, il était venu vers elle, tout sourire :

« Regarde Maman ! Regarde ! Il fait beau… »

Et en effet, ses yeux, dit on, étaient bleu azur.

_Foutaises_. Songea-t-il en repoussant une mèche blonde qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

Il desserra un peu sa cravate vert et argent et s'humecta les lèvre d'un rapide coup de langue.

_Pas étonnant que toutes les filles soient folles de moi._

Il se remémora un moment la nuit qu'il avait passé avec une certaine asiatique du nom de Chang. Plutôt douée la nana, et dire que Potter l'avait plaquée, quel crétin.

Enfin satisfait de l'image qu'il voyait, Draco Malfoy se décida à sortir de ses quartiers personnels. Et oui ! Son père avait dépensé des mille et des cents, autrement dit : des broutilles, pour faire construire à Draco chambre et salle de bain personnelles. Blaise, étant le neveu de Lucius, avait lui aussi eut le droit à ses quartiers. En fait, presque tout le monde à Serpentard, avait une chambre individuelle ou pour deux personnes. Dumbledore, ce vieille abruti idéaliste, acceptait tout… Cependant les quartier de Drago n'avaient assurément rien à voir avec ceux de ses « camarades ». Ils étaient plus grands, plus confortables. Bref, beaucoup plus luxueux.

♥ø ♥ø ♥ø ♣ ♂ ± ♀ ♣ø ♥ø ♥ø

Hermione se tartinait un toast quand Draco Malfoy fit une entrée pour le moins bruyante. Elle posa à peine les yeux sur lui… il n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. Il était tellement pitoyable à vouloir attirer comme ça l'attention sur lui !

Ce n'était pas ce que pensaient les autres filles, semblait-il, à voir leurs bouches ouvertes et leurs yeux rêveurs. Bien sûr, il était de notoriété publique que Draco était un connard de première. Mais alors, me direz vous, pourquoi tant de filles se pâmaient elles devant lui ? Et bien tout simplement parce qu'elles aiment précisément ce caractère de bad boy ultra sexy qu'il affichait.

_Comment peut on aimer quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas ? _songea Hermione.

Elle se tourna et vit que Ginny et Parvati observaient également le Prince de Serpentard.

« Vous allez pas vous y mettre ! » s'indigna Hermione.

« Calme toi ma chérie » lui fit Ginny avec un clin d'œil. « Simple plaisir des yeux. »

« Hum… un instant tu m'a fait pensé à toutes ces filles qui lui jettent des œillades enamourées… »

« Tu sais Hermione… » commença Parvati. « Il y a aussi des filles qui ont envie de la même chose que Drago, et le voient comme ce qu'il est vraiment… »

« Un crétin… ? » proposa Hermione.

« Non… » répliqua la Brune en s'apprêtant à enchaîner.

« Ne lui dis pas ça, tu va la faire rougir… » dit Ginny en rigolant.

« Un Serpentard prétentieux et exécrable ? » proposa à nouveau Hermione.

« Non… une bête de sexe ! » clama-t-elle avant que Ginny n'ait pu l'en empêcher.

Hermione devint rouge pivoine en entendant ces mots. Autant parce qu'elle était énervé qu'on puisse considéré Malfoy comme ça que parce que les mots l'avaient choquée. Ginny se vengea en pinçant les fesse de sa compagne.

« Ne joue pas à ça… » fit la Brune avec un regard provocateur en remontant une main sur la cuisse de Ginny.

Hermione eut un rire sincère et se leva pour aller attendre devant la salle de métamorphose, histoire de se changer les idées.

♥ø ♥ø ♥ø ♣ ♂ ± ♀ ♣ø ♥ø ♥ø

Draco Malfoy regarda passer cette Sang de Bourbe de Granger en la traitant mentalement de sale chouchoute des profs, merdeuse et salope. C'était la seule qui arrivait à avoir de meilleures notes que lui.

Et puis tiens, pourquoi ne pas la faire chier aujourd'hui ? Potter était du bon gibier, mais un peu décevant côté réplique ces derniers temps.

♥ø ♥ø ♥ø ♣ ♂ ± ♀ ♣ø ♥ø ♥ø

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle était très jolie, elle la tenait de sa mère. Cependant ce fait ne parvenait pas à masquer la triste réalité : il était déjà 22h30. Et dire que l'année commençait à peine et qu'elle avait déjà eut une retenue ! Tout ça à cause de cet enfoiré de Malfoy : ce connard avait bien choisis son cours en plus. Potions ! Rogue qui n'avait jamais été tendre avec elle ne l'avait pas laissé passé quand elle avait renversé la moitié de son chaudron sur Pansy Parkinson… Même si elle avait protesté que c'était Malfoy le coupable. Rien n'y avait fait. Et c'est pourquoi elle se retrouvait à une telle heure, à errer dans les couloirs sombre de Poudlard.

Elle enleva sa robe en soupirant et la fourra dans son sac, dévoilant ainsi sa jupe et sa chemise. Elle avait chaud, et de toute façon, à cette heure ci, personne ne la verrais !

♥ø ♥ø ♥ø ♣ ♂ ± ♀ ♣ø ♥ø ♥ø

Draco Malfoy ricannait allègrement. Il avait bien piéger la petite Sang de Bourbe ! Et elle s'était énervée ! C'était vraiment délectable de savoir qu'il pouvait influer sur elle comme ça. Pourquoi ?

_Euh, pourquoi pas !_

Il tourna à gauche dans un couloir particulièrement sombre, en vue d'aller quémander une potion à son parrain.

_Tient, tient ! _Songea-t-il en apercevant Granger. _Je pensais qu'elle aurait déjà finit._

Il se cacha dans un coin et attendit qu'elle passe sans le voir. Il se demanda quelle technique adopter : laisser couler ou l'emmerder un peu plus, parce que, au fond, ça n'était que ce qu'elle méritait !

Il la regarda s'éloigner puis s'arrêter pour refaire son lacet.

« Par merlin… » souffla-t-il devant la vue qu'elle lui offrait.

Elle avait de longues jambes magnifiques et, malgré la pénombre, Draco pouvait apercevoir un bout de sa petite culotte…

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix ou perçait l'anxiété.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, Draco se rapprocha à pas de chat et lui mit la main sur la bouche.

Elle émit un cri étouffé alors qu'il la plaquait sur le mur, lui derrière elle, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir.

« Mmmh… laaéboi ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » fit Draco en enlevant la main de sa bouche.

« Lachez moi ! » hurla-t-elle de plus belle avant que Draco ait pu se rendre compte de son erreur.

Il la bâillonna à nouveau et attendit quelques instants mais personne ne vint.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait.

« Ne crie pas… » demanda-t-il en retirant à nouveau sa main.

Elle semblait s'être calmée mais s'agitait un petit peu.

Draco fit descendre ses deux mains le long de ses jambes d'un geste expert. Elle respira bruyamment et il en fut satisfait. Lentement, très lentement, il remonta ses main à l'intérieure de ses cuisses. Il fut surpris quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec un tissus extrêmement doux.

« C'est de la soie ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.

Elle répondit pas. Draco, au risque de se faire découvrir, tenta d'attraper son regard en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Mais elle avait les yeux fermés et une moue un peu crispé. Il rit et décida de continuer son exploration. Il fit descendre la culotte de la jeune fille jusqu'au creux de ses genoux et lui attrapa les fesses. Elle émit un petit cri. Était-ce de plaisir ? Était-ce de dégoût ? Difficile à savoir.

Il lui présenta deux doigts qu'elle sembla regarder sans comprendre. Il lui fit ouvrit la bouche et y introduit son majeur et son index. Elle sembla comprendre et les suça timidement.

Quand il fut satisfait, il redescendit cette même main vers des endroits plus intéressants… Il lui massa gentiment l'intérieur des cuisses, la faisant à nouveau gémir, puis introduit un doigt en elle. Elle se raidit mais sembla accuser le coup. Lentement, Draco commença un va et vient. Elle se cambra quand un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, respirant de plus en plus bruyamment.

« Mmh… je… non, arrête. » fit-elle.

« Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? » répliqua-t-il en accélérant le mouvement.

Elle ne répondit rien et Draco sentit qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme.

« Alors ça te plait ? » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

« Oui… oui… non ! Arrête je t'en pris, arrête ! »

Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens. Draco fut surpris de la volonté que manifestait la jeune fille.

« Arrête, s'il te plait ! » haleta-t-elle, pleurant presque.

Draco stoppa instantanément tout mouvement et relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle.

Elle en profita pour se sauver en courant.

Draco soupira en ramassant la culotte qu'elle avait oublié.

_En fait c'est plutôt un shorty, et en soie noir… mazette ! Je ne pensais pas que Granger… Quoi ? Attends une seconde j'ai bien pensé Granger ? Par Merlin… c'est pas possible ! **Comment** j'ai pût faire **ça **!_

Affolé, il s'en fut vers ses quartiers personnels en serrant furieusement le sous vêtement de la brunette dans sa main droite.

♥ø ♥ø ♥ø ♣ ♂ ± ♀ ♣ø ♥ø ♥ø

_Comment j'ai pût laisser faire ça ! _s'acusait mentalement Hermione.

_C'était si bon,_ se défendit l'autre partie d'elle. _Tu vois tu n'es pas si prude finalement._

_Tais toi ! C'était un inconnu, un parfait inconnu ! Si je ne l'avait pas arrêter à temps…_

_Tu aurais eut le premier orgasme de ta vie… songe a ses mains sur tes cuisses…_

_Oui… c'est vrai que c'était bien… Mais je ne peux pas tolérer le fait que ce soit un garçon inconnu qui m'ai fait ça ! Pourquoi je me suis laissée faire…_

_Sa voix ? _proposa l'autre partie d'elle.

_Peut être… _avoua Hermione. _Mais qui était-ce ? Quelle attitude dois-je adopter ?_

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez envie de savoir la suite ? Ou alors je m'arrête là ? 

Bref, comme d'hab' une petite review me ferais énormément plaisir.

J'vous adore, merci de m'avoir lu en tout cas.

x.X.x The Black Venus.


End file.
